Non-biodegradable polymers, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), are used in a wide variety of consumer products. The functional properties of many polymers can be improved by the addition of additives such as plasticizers. Phthalates are the most commonly used plasticizers, but their use is being phased out because of concerns about health and environmental risks. Thus, there is a need for new functional and environmentally friendly plasticizers that provide the same performance benefits as phthalates and/or improve the performance properties of polymers such as PVC. For biodegradable polymers made from polylactide (PLA), a plasticizer is appreciated in terms of improving PLA performances and reducing production cycle time without sacrificing biodegradability of the end consumer products.